Fix You
by lucky23scott
Summary: When Haley James is walking home late one night, she runs into an unexpected trouble that she was not expecting. One shot.


A one shot with Nathan/Haley that was originally posted on OTHfanfiction. Rated T. Warning, there is abuse in this.

Haley James walked down the dark, dead street listening to her IPod. Fix You by Coldplay was playing and she couldn't hear a thing. The music was healing her. She had a long, rough day at work and all she wanted to do was crash down on her bed and read Twilight. It was late and the night wind was cool. Her legs were freezing in the cold March wind and her dark hair was flying all over the place. She didn't mind though. She could see through it.

"Lights will guide you home," Haley sang as she continued down the street. She passed a corner, alleyway, and a small corner home. Haley sang along to the lyrics not having a worry in the world. That was until she saw the tall blond emerge from the shadows. Haley continued to walk, trying to show him that she wasn't scared. She muted her IPod and acted like she was still listening to her music. He started to walk with her.

"Hey, honey. How are you?" he said watching her. Haley stared at the ground as she continued to walk. "You want a ride home? I could give it to you." he offered. Haley started to walk by him and he took a step in front of her. Haley stopped in her steps and looked around to see if anyone else was out. Anyone who could help her. Or, distract him so she could get by. Another girl possibly?

Haley moved her hair out of her face. She took a better look at the blond standing in front of her. He had long blond hair like a surfur and light brown eyes. He was tan and she knew who he was. Austin Jablon from Tree Hill High. She graduated with him last year. They never really spoke to each other but, she did have a few classes with him.

"You going to answer me?" He asked taking a step towards her with a smile on his face. Haley tucked a side of her hair behind her ear and tried to get by him. Austin moved in front of her. "Come on Haley. Don't make me ask twice. You know me. A.J." He took another step towards her. "From school. We had Marketing together." Haley tried the other side and he stepped in front of her again. He went to touch her arm but she moved it gently away from him. "Why are you being like this? I'm just trying to be polite!" He said walking towards her. Haley took a step back and stared at him with fear covering her eyes. She could feel her arms shaking and her heart racing with fear. "Turn off the damn music and answer me!!" He yelled taking another step towards her. Haley pulled her right earpiece out and slowly looked at him, afraid that if she didn't listen he would hurt her. "That's better. Now, do you need a ride?"

Haley shook her head quickly. "I'm good." She lied. She could use a ride home. The thing was, she didn't want one. Yeah, her legs hurt but, it was better than being in a car with someone she barley knew. "I'm gonna go." She said moving to the side.

"You know," A.J. stepped in front of her again.

"Austin-"

"Let me talk, Haley!" He yelled looking at her. Haley took a slow step back and nodded her head, afraid of what he was going to do. "I'm trying to be nice and all you can do is be a stuck up b**ch!"

"Listen Austin, I'm sorry, but I don't need a ride home." Haley said frustrated. She looked at A.J. He was staring at the ground.

"Fine. Be like that." He said in a tone, pushing his arms in front of him. Haley nodded her head and started to walk by him. He let her pass this time and Haley started to quicken her pace. She thanked God that he did. He scared the $h*t out of her and her body was shaking all over. "Haley," he called behind her. Haley continued to walk as fast as she could, trying desperately to get away from him. "It's a shame you didn't say yes." Haley stopped in her steps. "I would've rather not to have done this." Haley turned around and looked at him confused. He started to walk towards her. Haley took a step back and was grabbed from behind. Before she could scream, a hand covered her mouth. She dropped her IPod and grabbed the hand covering her mouth. "Sorry, Haley." Austin said. "You should've gotten into the car." Haley stared at him, her chest heaving and fear covering her eyes.

Haley started to get dragged. She couldn't get the guy off of her. He pulled her behind a house, her struggling and kicking, screaming under his hand. Haley elbowed him in the stomach and pulled his hand down. "HELP ME!!" Haley screamed.

"Duke!" Austin yelled reaching them. Duke cover Haley's mouth again, but this time with both hands. Haley grabbed his arms, trying to get him off of her. Her heart pounded in her chest. Like a loud bang that was ringing in her ears.

"Grab her legs!" Duke yelled tighting his grip on Haley. Haley screamed under his hands and pulled harder. She tried to elbow him again, but he moved this time. A.J. walked to them and reached for Haley's legs. Haley kicked him still pulling on Duke's grip. A.J. walked towards her and stopped in front of her. She stared at him petrified. A.J. struck her hard in the face. Haley closed her eyes tight, pain filling her head. She opened her eyes and her face stun where he hit her. She looked at him and Duke covered her mouth again. Austin grabbed her legs and both boys walked past the house, carrying Haley with them. She wiggled to get free of their grip but they just wouldn't budge. She tried to pull her legs out of Austin's grip and Duke's grip just grew more tight as she stuggled more and more. She was sure they were going to rape her or worse.

They walked into a dark alleyway and they dropped her hard on the ground. Haley landed hard on her butt. A shock pain shot up her back. She didn't care about the pain she was feeling. She just wanted to live. Haley made a run for it but was pulled back by her hair. Haley screamed in pain as Duke pulled her towards him by her hair. Duke tossed her into the brick wall as if she was nothing. Austin pulled her towards him and gripped tightly onto her arms. Her arms filled with pain and she tried to pull her arms out of his tight grip. She just wanted to go home.

"You know I like you, Hales." Austin said putting his face by hers. Haley started to cry, moving her face away from his. She knew now for sure that they _were_ going to rape her and probably kill her. "Oh, come on. Be a troop here." He said looking down at her shirt.

"Noo.." Haley cried struggling to get free. Austin pushed her against the wall, sending pain through Haley's back. "Get off!" She tried to push him off with her hands and to kick him but, he kept blocking her legs with his. Austin roamed his hand down her leg and then back up again, rubbing her thigh. His stopped at her shirt as Haley continued to protest. Austin ripped her green t-shirt open. He grabbed Haley's hands and moved her off the wall. "Please, don't." Haley begged. A.J. hit her hard in the face again and Haley fell in a puddle. Haley moved her now wet hair out of her face and grabbed her face. Her face stun with so much pain she thought she was ready to pass out. A.J. climbed on top of her and held her hands tight. Haley continued to beg for dear life for him to let her go.

"Keep watch." A.J. said moving his hand down her body. Duke nodded his head and left the two alone. Austin gripped tight onto Haley's jean skirt and smiled up at her.

"Please!" Haley cried trying to get his hands off of her. Austin pushed her hands off of him and ripped open her jean skirt. He grabbed her shirt again and ripped it all the way open. He stood on his knees and smiled down at her. A.J. started to unbuckle his jeans as Haley continued to cry on the ground. She leaned up to run but he punched her hard in the face. Haley cried more holding her face, feeling the blood on her hands. Austin pulled her hands off of her face and held them down.

"Uh, A.J. we-" A.J. looked behind him and Duke was down on the ground, out cold. A.J. grabbed Haley by the neck.

"Shut up you stupid b**ch!" He yelled. Haley hit him as hard as she could trying to get him off of her. A.J. slapped her again and looked behind him again. A tall dark haired figure was hovering over them.

"Let her go." He said in his deep voice. He grabbed Austin by the neck and threw him against the wall. Haley rolled over, her hands trying to cover herself. She could hear the sound of the fists hitting skin but, she didn't care. She had just been attacked. All she wanted to know now was why. Why her? Why now? Why they had been so cruel to her. She didn't understand it. How could they be so cruel?

"Haley?" The deep voice asked. Gentle now though. And soft. Haley felt a hand touch her arm and she jumped. "Hales?" Haley's eyes widened. She knew the voice well now. Haley turned around and looked into his concerned blue eyes.

"Nathan.." she said throwing her arms around his neck. Nathan wrapped his arms around her back as she did his neck. He rubbed her back gently as she cried hard into his shoulder.

"It's okay, Haley. I'm here now. Everything's okay, now. I won't let anything happen to you." He said. "I promise. Nothing is going to happen to you." He repeated. Haley gripped tight onto Nathan. She knew him. He was Nathan Scott. Her lab partner. She didn't know him very well but at the moment, none of that mattered. He had saved her. He had rescued her from two guys who were going to rape her and maybe kill her when they were done.

And since he was the only one who knew what happened, he could now fix her too..


End file.
